What's Missing
by AhlayaMillen
Summary: What happen's when you fall in love on the first date? But it's not the girl you're on a date with. I'll answer that for you: Trouble. Follow Santana through the up's and downs of love with a girl you'd never imagine you'd even meet. (First story, try it out?)


**What's Missing?**

**Chapter 1-At Least They're...Trying.**

**I've been through alot of shit since I decided I should leave Louisville. And if you're wondering what I mean by shit (in which you probably are) then heres a list of the following:**

**Broke into NYADA to do a suprise preformance to confront Brody.**

**Proved to The Hobbit that her metrosexual boy-toy was a jigilo (not a druggie but still)**

**Got a job as a Cage Dancer at an NY lesbian nightclub.**

**Slept with Quinn (twice)**

**Found out I was literally stunting the growth of my not-so-exsistant-dream.**

**Took Ballet classes after a little encouragement from Hobbit, Porcelin, and Porcelin's boss. (which I am still currently doing)**

**Went back to Lima**

**Talked to Brittany**

**And I'm actually pretty content with how my life is going right now, which is really nice. But knowing that i'm a crazy bitch, and Kurt and Rachel are both crazy bitches (especially Rachel) some crazy shit is bound to happen. But I still feel like I want something more, like somethings missing. And before you answer that for me, Hobbit breaks through the door in...3...2...1. **

**"SANTANA KURT AND I ARE SETTING YOU UP ON A BLIND DATE!" Rachel said with way to much enthusiasim, for a thing that does't actually affect her in anyway. **

**"What the fuck, are you talking about Hobbit?" I said in a rather annoyed tone. Ugh, just when I think some stupid shit is gonna happen it does. **

**"Santana, please hear us out before you tell us to mind our own bussiness and walk out of the room." Rachel said, she was kind of begging me to stay. But she still had that annoying confident tone she always had in her voice. **

**"Fine, but make it quick Man-Hands. I can't listen to you rant on, and on without getting a headache." I grumbled, still annoyed at Rachel. **

**"Okay i'll make it quick, promise!" Rachel said still overly excited. I gave her a "continue the fuck on, or i'm leaving." face. She started to speak again.**

**"So, me and Kurt have come to a common ground that you seem lonely." Rachel said concerned. And I have to admit that the fact that she was worried about me and my well-being was indearing. So I looked at her signaling her to go on.**

**"We came to that conclusion, considering when ever me or Kurt come in the living room at night, we can hear you mumbling something incoherent about Brittany in your sleep. And also the fact that you refused to join our final goodbye to the boyfriend pillows last month." She said still concerned.**

**"So we set you up on a blind date, like I said before!" She said, back to the excited way she was talking to me before.**

**"And since we know how stubborn you are, we won't leave it completely blind! Rachel said, still trying to get me to let my gaurd down, by persuading me with small details about the situation, making it slightly better. It wasn't working.**

**"Look, Hobbit, I mean...err...Rachel." I said interupting her.**

**"This is really nice and everything, and I think it's cool that you guys care so much about me but, I can't do this, not right now." I said gently. I just can't do this right now, ugh. Why did this have to come up right after Kurt and I came back from Lima. Right after I talked to Britt. But aside from that, I just noticed Kurt hasn't said anything. He's just kinda standing there. And he looks kinda tired I wonder whats wrong with him.**

**"Yo, Porcelin you okay you look kind of, I don't know...spacey." I said in a slightly humorous way, but still worried.**

**"Yeah Kurt, are you okay, you look tired." Rachel said, looking at Kurt's monotone expression .**

**"Oh, yeah i'm fine. I'm just kinda jet-laggy from going all the way to Lima and back again." Kurt said quietly.**

**"Yeah, it was kinda tiring being back at McKinley for a while." I said understanding where Kurt was coming from. But he still looked kind of bummed and i'm pretty sure it wasn't jet-lagg.**

**"Hey, maybe we should give Kurt some time to himself." Rachel said. "So, while Kurt relaxes, why don't we go to my room and talk about thoes blind dates, huh?" Rachel spoke again, in a rather sly tone.**

**"I told you Rach, I don't wan-"**

**"COME ON LETS GO!" Rachel said cutting me off and dragging me to her bedroom.**

**"Dammit, Hobbit." I said still annoyed but slightly amused at Rachel's antics.**

**When we got into Rachel's room, I noticed I hadn't really paid any attention to what it looked like in here, the last few times I had gone into Rachel's room. I mean seriously when did Rachel have the time to decorate? It's like seriously awesome in here. Well awesome in Rachel standards. I saw a bunch of posters of Audrey Hepburn, Julie Andrews, and of course Barbra Streisand. A poster of the cast of In The Heights caught my eye next to a little Danny Elphman autographed Nightmare Before Christmas poster. I knew Berry was into the arts but damn.**

**"Okay so, onto the not-so-blind blind dates, shall we? Rachel said in her stupid excited voice again.**

**"I'm only doing this cause your room's super cool." I said in a sort of childish way.**

**"I know right, I bought most of this stuff at MUSICON." Rachel said sounding proud. "But anyway, blind dates. So heres the first girl I found for you." Rachel said pulling up a the page.**

**"You set me up on OkCupid!" I said feeling sort of violated.**

**"Come on, it's not that big of a deal. I have one too." Rachel said. "Just look I found a pretty... interesting girl. Rachel uttered in a weird way.**

**"Why did you say "interesting" like that?" I said unsure of what Rachel was implying.**

**"It's just that she has some... uhhhh... unique characteristics." Rachel said again in an odd tone.**

**"What do you mean?" I said worried. "Is she crazy, or something?"**

**"Noooo, no. She's not crazy, Santana." Rachel said in a high voice. "Santana, it's fine just go on a date with her. Saturday at 8."**

**"You're making this sound weird, I don't do blind dates." I said exasperated at Rachel's nonesense.**

**"You don't do dates AT ALL!" Rachel said also exasperated.**

**"I'm going at my own pace with the whole love thing!" I whined. "Just cause you found another boy-toy within like a week of the new school year, doesn't mean I can just snap back like that." I yelled. Ugh, why is Rachel so annoying? Oh yeah cause she's Rachel. Why am I having a conversation with myself. Ugh i'm still doing it. Shut up mind!**

**"Come on Santana, you can't stay alone forever! Please just go on the date, pleeeeeaaaasseee!" Rachel begged,ignoring my comeback.**

**"God,Rachel fine i'll go just shut up! Wait did you say Saturday?" I said.**

**"Yeah Saturday, at 8o'clock." Rachel said back.**

**"But todays Saturday!" I yelled.**

**"Yeah so you better get ready it's already 4:30." Rachel said calmly.**

**"OH MY GOD, I HAVE LESS THEN 4 HOURS TO GET READY THEN! FUCK YOU RACHEL!" I yelled even louder.**

**"Yeah, yeah, your welcome, love you too." Rachel said sarcastically, as I walked out of the room to get ready.**

**Okay, I took a shower,put on my make-up, what else am I missing? Oh yeah, clothes. Fuck what am I going to wear? I thought to myself.'**

**Well, Rachel said were just going to a diner, so I guess nothing fancy. Okay... here we go.**

**After I decided to just go with high-waisted navy shorts, a form fitting white cami tucked into them, and some knee-high boots, I decided I was ready to go.**

**"Okay, it's 7:52, might as well watch that stupid MagicBullet commercial for eight minutes." I said to myself as I walked out to the living room.**

**"You look pretty, i'm guessing you decided to go on that date huh?" Kurt said as I sat on the couch. The loft may look expensive but this couch is uncomfterble as fuck.**

**"Thanks, Lady-face, and yeah Rachel was annoying me so much I finnally said yes" I said still annoyed thinking back.**

**"Haha, yeah I thought that might happen." Kurt said chuckling. "You do know what she looks like right? Kurt then asked.**

**"Oh shit, NO! RAAAACCHHHEL YOU LYING BITCH GET IN HERE!" I yelled so Rachel could here me, but also because I was angry as fuck.**

**"Bye guys i'm going out!" Rachel said running out the door.**

**"RACHEL WAIT!" I yelled.**

**"Oh Jeszica you're right on time, Santana's inside." I heard Rachel say from outside the door.**

**"Oh okay cool, she told you about the date?" I heard a high voice say.**

**"Errrr, yeah all about it." Rachel lied.**

**"Go away Rachel, i'll deal with you later my dates- **_**oh shit!"**_


End file.
